gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Acabgta11
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Warstock Cache & Carry page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 03:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Sandking Before this all goes down into an edit war, let's have a discussion about the Sandking. For me, I think it's better to have them all on one page. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Voltic Hey Acabgta11. I don't want to give you a warning, however, I want to let you know that it is against the policy of this wiki to edit war with someone. If we are removing your pics from the Voltic page there is a reason for that. No real-life pics of vehicles are allowed here. I clearly understand that you want others to notice their real-life counterparts on the wiki so that they won't try to change it, but still it is not worth edit warring over it. Plus the same way you can look on Google or Wikipedia for those images, so can anyone else. Don't edit war over the same images again or I may have to give you a warning. You are a great editor, so please don't do it again. ( ) 12:38, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 OK. So all I have to do is to delete the real life pics?Acabgta11 (talk) 12:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Yes pretty much. However, do you understand why I am telling you all of this? ( ) 12:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Copyright problems, right?Acabgta11 (talk) 13:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I can't remember exactly what The Tom said about that, but I do believe one problem was with the copyright issues. You can ask him if you want and he'll tell you. ( ) 13:14, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Swift argument I don't want a war it's just that you keep on deleting this piece of trivia for some reason. The Rhapsody was in EFLC in the Lost and Damned. What i'm saying is that it was in EFLC but not in both episodes, like the Swift. You either don't care to or don't want to go see for yourself. The Episodes count as TLAD and TBOGT not a combined game.Mortsnarg (talk) 21:27, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my "idiot" friend did this all nonsense. I didn't do it. I will apologize to you instead of my friend. Acabgta11 (talk) 21:40, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright, that's good to know. Have a nice day and sorry for any confusion! Mortsnarg (talk) 21:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Mesa Can you please show me where you saw the military using the Merryweather Mesa ? RainingPain17 (talk) 12:58, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Just play Top Fun, the mission in GTA Online as a Hunter side. Acabgta11 (talk) 13:03, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I never saw military using it. I'm not so sure they use it, if it was the case then they would drive it, but I'll leave it anyway. RainingPain17 (talk) 13:05, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Then I think you were wrong! If you're still wondering, just play the mission lol! Acabgta11 (talk) 13:20, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Stallion Read the first of the two templates before. It says "Please do not add speculative content". 08:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC)